


Stress Sham-Wow

by pawneesun



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawneesun/pseuds/pawneesun
Summary: Jake helps talk Amy down from a stressed spiral about impending motherhood





	Stress Sham-Wow

_This pregnancy has made me weak_ , is the first thing she thinks when she wakes up. _Uuuuuggggghhhhhhhhhhhh_ , Amy groans as she rolls over to face her husband. Jake is sitting up in bed, scrolling through his phone. He smiles down at his wife.

“Morning, sunshine!” Jake drops a kiss on the top of her head.

“You let me sleep in!!!” Amy complains. “I swear to god this kid better be real frickin cute if she wants me to forgive her for all the alarms I’ve slept through.”

Jake smiles adoringly at his wife. “You’re so cute when you’re being stubborn.” Amy struggled to push herself up against their headboard, rolling her eyes at her husband. “Come on, Ames. It’s our day off! Let’s just stay here and cuddle all day!!!” Jake knew trying to reason with his wife was a futile attempt; they’d just moved onto the third trimester pregnancy binder and there was so much to be done before Amy went on maternity leave in two weeks.

Ignoring him, Amy threw her legs off the side of the bed. “Babe, can you help me up? I wanna shower before we head out.”

“Of course, my love,” he assured her. Jake eased himself out of bed and went to help her. Finally standing, Amy snuggled into him as much as she could, despite her large stomach that forced some distance between them.

They stood together in silence for a few minutes, before Amy sighed into her husband’s chest.

“What’cha thinking about?” Jake nudged her.

That little push was all it took for Amy to start word-vomiting every concern filling her hazy pregnancy brain. “About everything! I’m not prepared and I have no idea what I need to do,” She sighed again. “We don’t even have a baby yet, and I’m already just exhausted by the mere action of standing up. How’s it gonna be when we have a three-week-old who won’t let us sleep more than 20 minutes consecutively?!” Jake just silently listened, taking in his wife with compassionate eyes. Amy starts to spiral and becomes increasingly panicked. “And it’s just gonna get worse when I go back to work. I’ll be stressed about our baby AND about my cases, and about my officers… Everything is just going to keep getting more stressful until the end of time when the world explodes from global warming—which I’m also stressed about, and—”

Amy stops and frowns when she hears Jake laughing at her.

“Stop laughing at me!” Amy feels tears of embarrassment start to well up in her eyes, then tears of anger towards herself that she’s starting to cry, then she gets a hot flash and forgets what she was thinking about.

“No, babe! I’m not laughing at you, I promise,” Jake reaches out to grab Amy’s hand. She looks a little skeptical as she wipes away a tear. “I’m just… laughing at how insane our lives are. We are New York City’s—nay, the WORLD’S—finest detectives and we’ve spent our entire professional lives remaining calm and level-headed in high stakes, stressful situations. You don’t think that’s in any way prepared you for being a mother?” Amy looks sheepish and doesn’t respond, so Jake continues. “And yeah, in a way, we can’t really prepare. But we have a whole bookshelf full of parenting books and handmade binders that outline the best methods for breastfeeding, sleep training, postpartum sex…” Amy rolls her eyes at her husband’s change of tone at the end. “You are the most prepared person I know and no matter what you think of yourself, I know you’re going to be an incredible mother. And besides, we’re months away from you going back to work, so you don’t need to worry about that yet. Also, we’ve got a few more years on climate change, too. Plus, we use reusable grocery sacks so… we’re doing our part.” Amy laughs and wipes away some more tears that are now flowing freely down her cheeks. Jake leans down and kisses her forehead. “You are the strongest person I know and it’s crazy to me, how lucky I am to have you in my life. No matter how unprepared we feel, our child is gonna be fine, because she has you as a parent.”

Jake moved his hand to cup Amy’s stomach, and was greeted by a friendly kick from his daughter. Amy leaned up to kiss him slowly, hoping to convey how lucky she felt to have him, as well. “I love you,” she whispered against his lips.

“I love you, too,” he responded. “But we have shit to do!” Jake broke apart suddenly from the intimate hug in which they had ended up. He grabbed his wife’s hand once again, and started dragging her towards their bathroom. “You gotta shower so that we can head out to Babies R Us to finish registering.”

Wiping away a few final tears, Amy gives a fierce nod, determined to cross off everything on her extensive to-do list for their day off. As she’s stepping out of her PJ’s, she glances into the bathroom and sees Jake turning on the shower, fiddling with the handles to make sure the temperature is just right. For what already feels like the billionth time that morning, her heart swells and suddenly, she’s convinced that as long as they’re together, everything will be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting unfinished in my drafts for like 2 months but idk i was struck with inspiration tonight. please give me kudos and comments because otherwise i have no knowledge of my worth as a writer. but yeah, i have a lot of feelings about brooklyn nine nine and i am desperately waiting for it to come back and also for jake and amy to become parents!


End file.
